objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Laclale
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for making an edit to the User:Laclale pages. Bumblebee the transformer (talk) 07:41, January 10, 2018 (UTC) will be watching you, so before editing something, read the rules or you will face bad things! Continue to read fanfics or character pages on so you will know the characters from BFDI, II and even more! If you like object shows, and wish to know more about them while reading the fan fictions, here's the BFDI wiki and the II wiki! Thanks again, and have fun editing the wiki! There was already an adopt template Just saying, but there was already an adopt template.--Jojo is potato 22:43, January 10, 2018 (UTC) Huh, okay.-- *Laclale* 22:57, January 10, 2018 (UTC) Random question How did you make Ace Book OCR-Styled? (like the 3d-ish thing) Did you use a program or something? KoolKidz112ver2 (talk) 15:16, January 17, 2018 (UTC) Aviutl with Lua scripting. Limbs used Tim’s motion pass. Cover is png textured.-- *Laclale* (♪) 15:19, January 17, 2018 (UTC) フリー・アド・コミック2について(About free add comic 2) （英語は話せない）続けますか？((Can not speak English) Do you want to continue?) MrYokaiAndWatch902 (talk) 06:25, February 5, 2018 (UTC) 続けたいけど・・・まさか日本人？(I want to continue ... ... No wait, are you Japanese?)-- ＊Laclale＊(♪) 06:29, February 5, 2018 (UTC) ええ、ええ、それを続けましょう。私はここにFree-Add Comicの日本語版を作るかもしれません。(Yeah, yeah, let's keep on with it. I might make a Japanese version of That here.)MrYokaiAndWatch902 (talk) 06:37, February 5, 2018 (UTC) このwikiじゃなくて君のWikiかOCR&Aviutl Wikiで続けようね。あ、もしOCR&Aviutl Wikiでやるならページ名は私が決めるから。(Let's continue with this wiki or OCR & Aviutl Wiki instead of this wiki. Oh, if I do it on OCR & Aviutl Wiki, I will decide the page name.)-- ＊Laclale＊(♪) 06:42, February 5, 2018 (UTC) Gffgfggfgf's file replacing Gffgfggfgf crushed my page before, he replaced some files to bad and low quality. Nonexisty asset.png|↑new Blueberry_Juice.png|Not assets(fixed) Amazing_mouth.png|Low quality(fixed) A_Fanmade_BFDI_Mouth.png|Low quality 200px-_Happy_faic.png|Low quality 100px-Scary_Face.png|Low quality 86f2a938-d358-445b-beaa-b7c84321d5c1.png|Low quality(fixed) 3_Mouth.png|Low quality(fixed) 2heymouth.png|Low quality(fixed) Trowel.png|Not assets(fixed) Strawberry(Assets).png|Low quality(fixed) Reload_oc_body.png|Low quality Photo.png|Not assets O1ceb55e_e28822b9d3af2c2247a8524f3683d36e1ead5781_v21_phone.png|Low quality Neutral_Token.png|Low quality amd Heavy(I did) Mushroom.png|Low quality(fixed) IDFB_logo_HQ.png|Low quality(fixed) I_icon.png|Low quality(fixed) Diamond_Body.png|Low quality(fixed) Amethyst_Body.png|Low quality(fixed) Nonexisty asset.png|↓old Hey laclale I don't think you deserve a 10 day ban, so I shortened it to 2 days. --Infinity (talk) 08:02, February 9, 2018 (UTC) Thanks!-- ＊Laclale＊(♪) 08:04, February 9, 2018 (UTC) 2 or 3, Feb 11 is Sunday.-- ＊Laclale＊(♪) 06:48, February 11, 2018 (UTC) Mr.Yokai and me oh no, I can't display -- ＊Laclale＊(♪) 06:48, February 11, 2018 (UTC) Oi. :Although you're content moderator, please ask permission to edit my pages please. Okay? Is that Mr.Yokai? permission plz-- ＊Laclale＊(♪) 04:08, February 25, 2018 (UTC) AAAAAAAAHHHHHH ONCE AGAIN! You edited my pages without permission! Atleast ASK me for permission! You ignored Infinity! MrYokaiAndWatch902 (talk) 00:58, March 2, 2018 (UTC) ... You ignored Insider many times.-- ＊Laclale＊(♪) 02:30, March 2, 2018 (UTC) Why can't I edit my own free-add comic? Um, hello, I was gonna edit more of my free-add comic, but it says only to view source, so can you plz let me edit my free-add comic plz?AzUrArInG (talk) 12:52, March 9, 2018 (UTC) Mr.Yokai sent self-plosion command many times.-- ＊Laclale＊(♪) 13:07, March 9, 2018 (UTC) Um. Problems with your hurt and heal are: #You can't even comment on that page, so how are you supposed to hurt & heal? #You stole some rules from me. I guess I'm going to have to add a new rule, DON'T STEAL STUFF WITHOUT MY PERMISSION. #Other stuff. Other stuff, can't think of it. Please don't do it again, K? MrYokaiAndWatch902 (talk) 22:19, March 12, 2018 (UTC) #You can't even comment: It’s WIP. #You stole some rules from me: Uh, okay, I’ll add your credit. -- ＊Laclale＊(♪) 23:58, March 12, 2018 (UTC) Okay, Okay, I'm going to say... ...just because you're Content Moderator doesn't mean you don't get to steal my stuff. (Note that not all of them are mine, but some are "my ocs"). MrYokaiAndWatch902 (talk) 15:57, March 25, 2018 (UTC) I think that it is useless trying to obtain permission for you who is not trying to take a gentle response to me who is a spiritual collapse-- ＊Laclale＊(♪) 17:02, March 25, 2018 (UTC) Yes, although useless, I'm going to give you a challenge: if you want permission back, you can either: 1. Beat a Nitrome Game (One Month Permission) or 2. Beat the Impossible Quiz Book (One Year Permission) One month ends at the end of the month. One year ends at the end of the year. But, I will have to reinforce rules that you can't use my OCs (or at least stuff I use for comics such as Bilocyte) for contests. Got it? MrYokaiAndWatch902 (talk) 18:01, March 25, 2018 (UTC) :Nitrome Game, I don't know and I can't play because of reallife. :TIQB? We can't beat because that will delete history of entire TIQ. Bilocyte is Nintendo character, I will call Nintendo to this moment.-- ＊Laclale＊(♪) 00:55, March 26, 2018 (UTC) Go ahead and try to do this; did you see Mario on this wiki NOT uploaded by me? Just look at TSSES to see what I mean. MrYokaiAndWatch902 (talk) 22:39, March 26, 2018 (UTC) No! And my latest Mario what I seen is drawing! And watch this! http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1419713--[[User:Laclale| ＊Laclale＊]](♪) 22:42, March 26, 2018 (UTC) Would you please stop?! Your "Prank Block" sounds like a threat! And you've contacted SEGA, Scott, and Nintendo that I took their stuff! OH COME ON! Look, do you know the Lurantis?! Yeah, check out TSSRS, since it has characters that she doesn't own! You are just mad since you got blocked! MrYokaiAndWatch902 (talk) 01:03, March 27, 2018 (UTC) I am worried about the future of this person, I think that you can not pay the net fee-- ＊Laclale＊(♪) 02:19, March 27, 2018 (UTC) Hey. Hey Lac, can you unlock my Free-Add, I was about to remove the policy restriction.Oreo-And-Eeyore (talk) 23:57, March 27, 2018 (UTC) I did.-- ＊Laclale＊(♪) 03:58, March 28, 2018 (UTC) Shhh (Mr.Yokai, don't do that even today is April fool.)-- ＊Laclale＊(♪) 09:16, April 1, 2018 (UTC) HAPPY LATE APRIL, FOOLS! Also, are you just imaging me as a person who gets influenced by video games to kill? No way man. MrYokaiAndWatch902 (talk) 16:15, April 6, 2018 (UTC) I thought you was the infection source. Yes, make a comlc of the setting that your character is playing the person's wolf game and the character of BFDI and II plays that game. Once completed, I will unblock you on my wiki.-- ＊Laclale＊(♪) 16:26, April 6, 2018 (UTC) hey laclale you kept roleplaying as me in the object infection I'm afraid that i will have your grammar in that roleplay [[User:U4Again| '''Undhee/U4Again ]] | [[User talk:U4Again| t''' ]] | [[User blog:U4Again| '''b ]] | ' 06:09, April 7, 2018 (UTC) srsly sorry -- ＊Laclale＊(♪) 09:19, April 7, 2018 (UTC) it's ok - '[[User:U4Again| Undhee/U4Again ]] | [[User talk:U4Again| t''' ]] | [[User blog:U4Again| '''b ]] | ' 12:35, April 7, 2018 (UTC) You haven't forgotten about ''Scarlet The Pastel Goth Princess, have you? Should be deleted, u know, just saying... I pushed the wrong button I'm not creater of that. pending.-- ＊Laclale＊(♪) 02:22, April 28, 2018 (UTC) Separation of characters page with three parts Dunno if it's whooping spam THREE times, unlike the Free-Add Comic Release which was only ONE time. MrYokaiAndWatch902 (talk) 14:13, April 30, 2018 (UTC) Oh what? Scrolling with the mobile phone in the PC view state makes only blank visible, it's in Asperger's memory-forgot state! and It's too long.--＊Laclale＊(♪) 15:23, April 30, 2018 (UTC) No idea To me it looks like you're spamming by splitting pages and adding WAY to much pictures, unlike me, who only did that ONCE. You're doing it multiple times. Oh yeah, if you think I'm TSRITW's sockpuppet, no, he's in my icon, but I'm defiently not him. MrYokaiAndWatch902 (talk) 02:39, May 3, 2018 (UTC) Once pushed edit, makes long loading time. Not a spam. Just fair edit.-- ＊Laclale＊(♪) 03:31, May 3, 2018 (UTC) Why I did it to the OS Characters article (NOT BECAUSE OF SPAM)? The reason why I did it was because I wanted to divide all of them in separate articles so there wouldn't be too much space since the original article was laggy, ok, but you were away and I didn't want you guys to think I was spamming when I was just trying to get rid of some space, I was NOT trying to spam, ok.AzUrArInG (talk) 12:01, May 7, 2018 (UTC) Be careful to Mr.Yokai, AzUrArInG.-- ＊Laclale＊(♪) 12:34, May 7, 2018 (UTC) Uh... he already told me about it. MrYokaiAndWatch902 (talk) 05:20, May 14, 2018 (UTC) how do I change my signature im doing a COMBOver to my profile MrYokaiAndWatch902 (talk) 02:54, May 24, 2018 (UTC) →Signature-- ＊Laclale＊(♪) 03:05, May 24, 2018 (UTC) unprotect my userpage plz --First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 17:07, May 26, 2018 (UTC) MollyBee vandaled your page!-- ＊Laclale＊(♪) 17:09, May 26, 2018 (UTC) no NO U. Please stop trying to make pages out of my series. You're lucky I didn't set the page up for deletion, because I DIDN'T WANT IT. Their's way too much mistakes. By the way, I call those pages LAZY BUM PAGES. Lazy Bum Pages are shortcuts which are cheap and unworthy. Please don't do the "I'm a Content Moderator thou" excuse. That won't save you. MrYokaiAndWatch902 (talk) 06:57, May 27, 2018 (UTC) Dude, what the hell?! Why would you upload a close-up picture of a boy's TESTICLES?! DX MordercaiIsland1010 (talk) 16:21, May 27, 2018 (UTC) Say That to MollyBee. Bee did first.-- ＊Laclale＊(♪) 13:25, May 27, 2018 (UTC) Why? He's the one who told you to do that? MordercaiIsland1010 (talk) 16:27, May 27, 2018 (UTC) No. Bee said Pen/is and Vag(I forgot). Bee trolling this wiki's chat and vandalizing User's Page. -- ＊Laclale＊(♪) 13:39, May 27, 2018 (UTC) Also unprotected Lemon Lollipop.--First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 18:40, May 31, 2018 (UTC) I see what you're doing So you're trying to command inappropriate/wanted/quite bad users to attack my wiki, EH? MrYokaiAndWatch902 (talk) 23:21, June 5, 2018 (UTC) I'd like you to judge whether what they are doing is a truly dangerous act, with FandomBot and your sense.-- ＊Laclale＊(♪) 23:25, June 5, 2018 (UTC) TOWMATAR: He is being a horrible jerk to people and blame them. MIKA: Probably 5-9 years old she could WRECK MY WIKI. MOLLY BEE: Does my wiki accept adult content? MrYokaiAndWatch902 (talk) 23:53, June 5, 2018 (UTC) How old are U?-- ＊Laclale＊(♪) 23:59, June 5, 2018 (UTC) I'm not telling. Stop telling me that stuff. MrYokaiAndWatch902 (talk) 00:19, June 6, 2018 (UTC) I can't trust it if you don't have the privilege of chat mod-- ＊Laclale＊(♪) 00:24, June 6, 2018 (UTC) I see you T_T Looks like you're abusing your rights, eh? Trying to cause disasters or crash Moneybags? I don't understand you. You just kinda asked me if I tried to "screw you" on ObjectMon. I'm just too LAZY to do it... and stressed. And you were turned into Dingle because you pretty much ignored the thing Klutz said, saying that I can't be objectified. MrYokaiAndWatch902 (talk) 01:13, June 8, 2018 (UTC) If it is serious please state it in the rule. That thread that is ruled by you is disgusting.-- ＊Laclale＊(♪) 02:53, June 8, 2018 (UTC) So you're going to call BTWTUP because Battle says "no you can't crash moneybags"? And now, you can't curse me. I've drank this poke-water and I'm now Marshadow. "Talk on Fist"! What? No, that's enough!-- ＊Laclale＊(♪) 03:19, June 8, 2018 (UTC) Let's just end this, alright? MrYokaiAndWatch902 (talk) 03:23, June 8, 2018 (UTC) Let's delete that thread once and start over at your wiki. I will never come in there, alright?-- ＊Laclale＊(♪) 03:25, June 8, 2018 (UTC) GUACAMOLE... Then will you translate the challenge in English? NahuelFire39 (talk) 23:22, June 11, 2018 (UTC) I think so.-- ＊Laclale＊(♪) 23:29, June 11, 2018 (UTC) SHUT UP I bark your username Minh! block barker!-- ＊Laclale＊(♪) 15:12, June 14, 2018 (UTC) GUACAMOLE B Do you know B, what do you want me to do? Besides, I did not say to shut up. NahuelFire39 (talk) 03:23, June 17, 2018 (UTC) Side B, OCR is school show. Double judge!-- ＊Laclale＊(♪) 03:26, June 17, 2018 (UTC) But I don't know anything about OCR!NahuelFire39 (talk) 05:15, June 17, 2018 (UTC) Here is link-- ＊Laclale＊(♪) 05:31, June 17, 2018 (UTC) So, what team you think won? NahuelFire39 (talk) 21:09, June 18, 2018 (UTC) Plz calc by your hand-- ＊Laclale＊(♪) 00:00, June 19, 2018 (UTC) Laclale You are constantly locking my page because you aren't getting your way, eh? I didn't want MLG Agumon to be ranted for making Shoutmon X2 punch Ace away. I told you to stop but you ignored. MrYokaiAndWatch902 (talk) 05:24, June 26, 2018 (UTC) I'm sorry but Nahuel calling you via your page's comment. Answer to him please///-- ＊Laclale＊(♪) 05:58, June 26, 2018 (UTC) So yeah. You don't deserve your rights. I know this because I told you to stop but you didn't stop. You only got your rights to abuse them. So their. MrYokaiAndWatch902 (talk) 22:52, June 26, 2018 (UTC) Nonono, I cleaned broken redirects. Then why did you return to that state.-- ＊Laclale＊(♪) 23:01, June 26, 2018 (UTC) OO TF RP continuing At the end of RPs, OO TF RP will be the last ever RP to be completed. It's continuing btw. -Karlie H. the Object Show Fan (talk| |blog) 18:25, June 30, 2018 (UTC) Note: This is outdated. Unprotect my userpage, please.--First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 17:54, July 2, 2018 (UTC) Laclale, stop trying to cover it up. Blaming Baldi for it isn't going to work because Baldi is a fictional character. If you try and delete or edit this message, just wow. MrYokaiAndWatch902 (talk) 06:42, July 8, 2018 (UTC) I will forgive you if you explain Baldi like SCP-format. Baldi is explain-less for my side.-- ＊Laclale＊(♪) 06:46, July 8, 2018 (UTC) Don't understand. MrYokaiAndWatch902 (talk) 06:54, July 8, 2018 (UTC) Read SCP-8521 - "Sentient Objects".-- ＊Laclale＊(♪) 07:28, July 8, 2018 (UTC) Hi Hi, I’m UnluckyGuy114’s new account. ...ADeletdAccount? If true, I can see disabled message.-- ＊Laclale＊(♪) 22:48, August 31, 2018 (UTC) I am readdy for people to join my other series. Why? BFSOBA is cancelled. Would you like to join 1. Yes 2. No FrappyTheBOAS (talk) 00:57, September 1, 2018 (UTC)Daniel J No, I'm busy.-- ＊Laclale＊(♪) 01:15, September 1, 2018 (UTC) OS TF RP Wiki Hey. I know I'm not supposed to talk here since I left, but I havee to ask you since you did TF RPs back when it' was still a legal thing here. I don't care if you want to tell everyone since I tried to make blog posts promoting it but Minh thought it was advertising. So, anyway, wanna join the Object Show Transformation Roleplay Wiki? -Karlie H. the Object Show Fan (talk| |blog) 13:17, September 21, 2018 (UTC) IMPORTANT im sorry but some ****** deleted the advertisement page (dude, back me up here) WheeliumThe2nd (talk) 16:38, September 28, 2018 (UTC)